cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FC Festung-Oder 1920
|country = Niflungland |nickname = ''Die Legionäre ("The Legionaries"), Die Schildwachen ("The Sentinels") |founded = 11 January 1920 |ground = Härteschloß Stadion |locale = Paulinenhof |capacity = 47,400 |league = Nordreich Liga, Hrafnsliga |rank = Nordreich Liga I, 5th; Hrafnsliga, 1st |manager = Sigurð Óðinnsson |headcoach = Robert Hamilton }}Fußball Club Festung-Oder 1920 is the fourth-oldest football club in Niflungland's Hrafnliga, the main football league in the Commonwealth. It has also been the leading team in that league for the past several years, entitling it in the eyes of its owner, the Vísir of Niflungland Sigurð Óðinnsson, to play in the wider Nordreich Liga. Name The name is derived from the geographic and historical origins of the team itself. It was originally created as the Nibelungen Brigade by a group of soldiers stationed in the city of Frankfurt-an-der-Oder, Brandenburg, Niflungland in 1920 as a means of relaxation and community building during the Niflungan Civil War. When the team gained recognition on a national level, the management changed the name to FC Festung an der Oder ("Fortress on the Oder river"), or, as it has come to be called Festung-Oder, with the year of its foundation tacked onto the end. Record Festung-Oder has an excellent record in the native Hrafnsliga, but has mediocre showing in the international Nordreich Liga. Nordreich Liga Season II Festung-Oder opened their first season in the Nordreich Liga (the second season for the league overall) with three friendly matches against competing teams with disappointing results. Their luck, however, changed when they left the exhibition stage. League games continued to produce tiring and disappointing results for the team used to being victorious almost all the time, but they were proving their mettle in the contest for the Nordreich Liga Cup, in which the team progressed to the final to find themselves defeated by now-major rival the Dorpat Lions. They ended the season with a mediocre record of 3 losses, 3 wins and 2 draws in league play, and 7 losses, 6 wins and 6 draws overall. MVP: Richard Reitz Nordreich Liga Season III Season 3 of the Nordreich Liga saw a significant decline of performance on the part of Festung-Oder, largely from lack of involvement from the management team picked to lead the team. The season opened with an expected draw against Vlaamsche Boerkens, followed by dismal defeat after dismal defeat. In the course of the season, the team has secured only 3 victories. After being eliminated in the Kaiser Nemhauser Cup running in only the Best of 16 round, the owner of the team began scouting for a replacement for veteran Franz Hintzfeld, who had been manager and head coach for the past four years. After another defeat at the hands of North Pacific United, it was decided that Hintzfeld was to be sacked, and news was released just in time for Hintzfeld to lead Festung-Oder to one final victory over Nacional CF before his replacement with sitting manager Robert Hamilton of Dunfermline. Festung-Oder hopes to round out the season with a few more victories, especially with the addition of a new keeper and new policy of buy-and-sell which will break with Hintzfeld's policy of heavy reliance on the youth club for fresh talent. The defensive tactics of Hintzfeld will likely be maintained for the rest of the season. MVP: TBA Merits and Standings Was eliminated from Kaiser Nemhauser Cup in round of last 16 season 3 Finished 3 out of 6 in Nordreich Liga 2 season 2 Was eliminated from Nordreich Liga Cup in final season 2 Biggest Win : Vs. North Pacific United 4-0 Nordreich Liga Season 2, Home, League Match Biggest Loss : Vs. Craiova Sud 0-4 Nordreich Liga Season 2, Away, League Match Squad Category:Soccer Category:Sports Category:Niflungland Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Sports Category:Soccer teams